Polarity's Rebirth
by hnh058513
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos didn't know what fate awaited her after death but now as A magus nothing should surprise her. But "I Servant Saber ask of the are you my master?. Wait Pyrrha! how are you alive." RWBY is the Property of Rooster Teeth. Fate Stay Night belongs to Type-Moon
1. Chapter 1

'Hello' indicates thoughts

"Hello" indicates speech

 **"HELLO"** indicates Shadow speaking

Chapter 1

Well here I am a standing atop the tallest tower of Beacon Academy dying with a arrow made of glass piercing through my heel losing more blood every second. Let me explain things first my name is Pyrrha Nikos, first year student, member of team JNPR, graduate of Sanctum Academy four year in a row winnerof the Mistral regional tournament, and most recently the inheritor of the Fall Maidens magic(half of it).

A group of transfer students from Heaven Academy turned out to be part of a conspiracy to destroy Remnant, they went by the name of team ENME we should have realised their intentions from the team members are Emerald Suastri, Mercury Black, Neopolitan, and Ember Autumn aka Cinder Fall the one who stole half off the Fall Maidens magic.

Now back to the present ,Cinder destroyed Milo my javelin and my shield Akouo, my aura is depleted so my Semblance is unusable.

'Well guess I might as well try my magic' was what I thoughts as I reached inwards past my soul and to where the power of the Fall Maiden rested and as a pulled it to the surface, I saw a city under the night sky, 'is that what the moon looked like before it was destroyed? ' three people 2 men, and one women.

One man has dark brown hair and has eyes which could only be described as haunted and is wearing a black trenchcoat along with holding a odd gun which has smoke coming from the barrel, oddly enough he has 2 red marks on his hand.

The other man however is on the ground likely dead he is wearing a dark suit and has a cross around his neck and is holding 8 odd swords between his knuckles. His hair is brown but his eyes are what unerve me they this odd emptiness which lead me to believe he would gut a child if it would give him happiness.

The women however is likely a huntress, she is wearing a dark blue gown with a silver chestplate along with metal greaves and other guards on the key points of her body with metal boots and metal extanding down the sides her skirt, her hair is gold and in a bun with a strand over her face, her eyes are emerald green with a jewel like quality. her weapon however I can't she it is her Sembalance hiding it because it looks like she clutching a invisible weapon.

Then I noticed what they were looking at and nearly puked it was gold monolith, the feeling that I got from it was confusing at first it felt like magic but then I noticed it was clashing against a grimm like feeling that was coming from itself. The man was looking at it like it was a primordial grimm, yet the huntress was looking at it like it was her saviour 'can she not sense it's aura' were my thoughts.

The man raised his hand with the markings and said "Saber I order you to destroy the grail" and then one of the marking shined and disappeared, after which the women Saber started to struggle as she was fight some invisible chains, my thoughts were 'are those markings for control? ' then the man said "Saber by the grace of my command seal I order you to destroy the grail" then Saber shot him a look of utter loathing and the raised her arms in the air as the wind started to pick up and unraveled revealing that it was hiding a sword, no to call it a sword would be a insult, it has a solid gold crossguard which curves upwards, then at the base of the sword was a emblem which looked like a shield but the bottom was pointed to the end of the sword, the other piece which held my attention was the odd writing on the blade. Saber swung her sword down while crying as she yelled Excalibur, while in my mind I heard Sword of Promised Victory then I saw a blast if pure magic shoot off from Excalibur and impact the grail, the last thing I saw before returning to my body was Saber's body scattering into pieces of light and the grail erupting.

'Well that was a bust, though no time passed while I was there nothing happened, was it I vision?'. What Cinder said next only cemented the hopelessness "Well well seems like you aren't such a 'invincible' girl anymore." What I said next suprised her though "Still I went out fighting."

Then as my vision started to go black I saw the same black pillar that came from the grail coming towards me and then engulf me. What I saw next was the same city but this time it was covered in odd grimn like flames and their in front of me was a seven year old boy who's aura was almost gone, he looked up at me and said "Are you here to save me angel-chan?" I wondered why he called me a angel then I saw it, I am dead, I am a ghost, and finally Cinder killed me, at least the Fall Maidens power is still witheme, I told him "I will do my best" then when I knelt down and held him as he died I felt our souls merged and I blacked out but not without hearing the man from early appear and say "thank the root, someone survived this hell. " What I felt next was odd it felt like he placed something inside my or is it our? body the feeling I got frim it was similar to Excalibur, but what it saw right before I fainted was confusing I saw a world full of swords with gears in the sky while in the center was Excalibur, Sheathe that looked made for it , Weiss' Myrtenaster, Blake's Gambol Shroud, Ruby's Crescent Rose, Lie's Storm Flower, two mirroring words one in white while the other in black I heard the words Kanshou and Byakuya along with the boys name Shirou, Adam Taurus' Wilt, Cinder's twin swords, Jaune's Crocea Mor and shield, and finally my Akouo and I saw the boy but he was older he had silver hair and eyes and was wearing a red coat with black armour underneath and then he said "thank you for setting me free", afterwhich I knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello' indicates thoughts

"Hello" indicates speech

 **"HELLO"** indicates Shadow speaking

Hello indicate spell/true name

 **Fate Stay Night belongs to Type Moon and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Forgot to include Penny's Swords, Winter's sword. Emeralds' daggers and Neo's Parasol sword.**

Chapter 2

"Huh" was all I could say as I woke up again in Unlimited Blade Works 'seems it wasn't a dream, well I might as well see what else is here' then I looked down and noticed that I really was seven again. as I started walking through the strange world I noticed that while the ground was covered in grass, the sky was occupied with gears. After hours of walking I finally found something, It was the grail but it looked like a chalice. I reached out towards it with my aura and the moment it made contact it shined and split into two one was white while the other was black. The white grail merged with me, while the black grail began to glow and then changed into a copy of me.

She looked just like me except her hair was greyish white, was dead pale, her eyes are pure red, and her clothing was a pure black dress with glowing red lines along it from top to bottom which exposed the top of her cleavage, however what really stood out was pulsing red lines on on her exposed skin except her head **"Hello** **their I am simplicity your inner darkness, though think you should turn around and greet the carrier of the other grail fragment".** Then after she said that I turned around and there were two girls, one had long purple hair with broken pure purple eyes, while the other look identical expect she looked similar to my inner darkness.

"Where are we and who are you?" was what the purple haired girl asked with a fearful look. I choose to answer as I hugged her "My name is Pyrrha, we are in my soul, who are you?" She answered "I'm Sakura, also why are you hugging me?". Then oddly enough her darkness answered **"She is holding you because she sees the abuse, let me explain what is going on..."** Sakura's shadow told us about Zouken Matou's true nature, the tohsaka family and how she was abandoned, the grail wars, the 5 true magics, and also how fair magi were willing to go, even Avenger and his curse.

The only response I could give was " You are truly strong, and your family is despicable" after which I told them about Remnant, dust, the maidens and my past. **"Oh! looks like your waking up"** was what my darkness said. Right when I blinked I saw a white ceiling meaning I was in a hospital and there in front of me was Kiritsugu Emiya. What he said next didn't surprise me he asked "Can you tell me your name?" so I answered "My name is Pyrrha, Mr." although I should have see this coming "Pyrrha would you rather go to a orphanage or be adopted by me?" so I answered "I would rather be adopted by you then a stranger".

 **Sorry if all my chapters are short I am normally sleep deprived**

 **the Harem is:**

 **Jaune Arc- Saber**

 **Arturia Pendragon-Rider**

 **Sakura Matou**

 **Luviageta Edelfelt**


End file.
